Christmas Holidays
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Yugi thinks he's going to be all alone on Christmas. Even his Yami has plans, or so Yugi thinks. But on Christmas Day, Yami has a surprise gift for Yugi. YamiXYugi ::One Shot::


Christmas Holidays  
  
Princess Ishtar: Hello there. I m proud to present to you my one-shot Yu-Gi- Oh XMas special!!High-Fives!*gives reviewers high-fives* NOTE: YAOI IN THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY! Anyways, This fanfic is rated General because nothing bad is going to happen, only some funny stuff dealing with Bakura and Marik. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH =;_;=Ok, if you don't know what names Im using, Im using Japanese names:  
  
Bakura-Ryou Yami Bakura- Bakura Yami Yugi-Yami Yugi- Yugi Téa-Anzu Joey-Jou Tristan-Honda Mai-Mai Serenity-Shizuka (THIS IS THE RIGHT SPELLING I HAVE MANGA!!) Kaiba- Seto Mokuba- Kaiba Maximillion Pegasus(IF HE IS IN THE STORY)- Pegasus Chiharu Kaiba-Chelsea Kaiba(AN: Did I mention Chiharu is Japanese for Chelsea? So I'll use Chelsea as Chiharu for this story) Kohaku-Ishtar (AN: NOTE: NOT THE JAPANESE NAME BUT IAM USING IT!!)  
  
Okay, I hope I got that cleared up with a lot of you. Now, 3 more thing before I go on. I have only half a day of school December 19, 2003 so it ends at 12:00pm Atlantic Standard Time. So, I *MIGHT*,(putting the emphisis on Might), be able to update my profile along with some of my fanfics.  
  
Second, I *SOMETIMES*,(Also putting emphisis on sometimes), sneak, well, not really, I go sit at the tree during December and try to see if I know what I got for Christmas! =^_^= I didn't do anything, Im a cat, right? Purrrrrrrr...  
  
And third, I have made a christmas site on expage. If you'd like to see it, I'll post it up in my profile sometime once I remember the URL to it. Plus, I have been working SO hard on Pokémon 2000, The Power Of One, I forget my other fanfics until I get to go online!!!!! ARG!!! Sue me, please!! Anyways, This will be the only and ONLY chapter of this fanfic, so it's my third one-shot because I have a Beyblade one-shot ready to come up. Its the prologue to "Zeo's Sister'' because it has Molly Star in it. She is Zeo's sister. Okay, I *LOVE* Zeo AND I LOVE NARAKU(AN: Evil demon from InuYasha)! HANDS OFF NARAKU AND ZEO!!*take them to another dimension* YOU CAN'T FIND US!!!  
  
Naraku: ~_~ She's always this way with me ...  
  
Zeo: Maybe your cuter then Noa ...  
  
Me: Oops! Thankx for remindin' me. Noa!!=^_^=  
  
Noa: Yea ... ?  
  
Me: *glomps on Zeo, Naraku and Noa* YAY!!  
  
All 3 guys: 2 words: HELP ME!STEAL US FROM HER RIGHT AWAY PLEASE! TOTAL TORTURE CHAMBER!!!  
  
Me: Oh, shut up.  
  
All 3: o.0  
  
NOTE: *IN YUGI'S P.O.V* ~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
~*Christmas Holidays*~  
  
I was wondering what we could do for the holidays. It was December and the week of Christmas. Christmas would be on Thursday and today was only Tuesday, so 2 more days until Christmas.  
  
"Yami?"I asked.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think we should do for Christmas? Since this is the week for it, after all,"I pointed out to him.  
  
"We could have a little party or something and invite the gang over,"Yami suggested.  
  
"EVEN The yamis?"I asked.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Yes, even the yami's, hikari,"he said.  
  
"Well, it does sound like a good idea,"I said.  
  
"Why don't you go call everyone and tell them?"Yami suggested.  
  
"Ok!"I said and ran up to my room  
  
Okay, now its been half-an-hour and I called everyone. I went back downstairs to where Yami was. "So, is everyone coming?"asked Yami. I had a frown on my face. "No, everyone says their too busy,"I replied. "Thats too bad,"Yami smirked. "Yami?"I asked. "What is it, hikari?"he asked me. "Why are you smirking like that?"I asked. "It's nothing"he replied simply.  
  
"Okay ..."I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Did he have something planned too?Was I going to be all alone on Christmas?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Christmas Eve. I sighed to myself. Everyone's too busy to come to my house tomorrow, even Yami had a smirk on so I could tell he had plans, too. Probably in the Shadow Realm with the other monsters or something like that.  
  
I looked at our tree, which Yami and I had decorated about a week ago. Basically, there were a lot of presents for me and Yami. But one was HUGE, putting the emphisis on huge. I measured it. It was like maybe 140 CM length and 120 CM width. I looked at the tag and noticed it was from Chelsea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
What could Chelsea have gotten me? It was so HUGE ... Of course, she's the second vice-president of the Kaiba Corporation along with Seto and Kaiba ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
I looked at my hands, they were shaking. A lump formed in my throat. Oh, no, I thought to myself. I am going to cry. No, I can't. But I can't stop myself. I cried hysterically, that is until Yami came over to me.  
  
"Aibou ... ?"he asked me. I couldn't talk. I sobbed on Yami's chest. "Aibou, it's ok, shh,"he tried to help comfort me, but to no avail. How could I calm down when I might be all alone at Christmas? Grandpa's gone on a archaeoligcal dig, everyone else can't come to a party we WERE going to have. Thinking of all the downsides, I cried contiuously on Yami's chest.  
  
"Aibou ... "said Yami. Oh, man, I thought to myself. Im probably making Yami upset, he's probably wondering whats wrong, why Im crying. I try to talk.  
  
"Y... Y..."but nothing will come out. I keep on crying. Yami pulls me close to him as I cry on his chest, non-stop. I hear Yami sighing. He strokes my hair emotionally. I try to talk again and this time, a few words come out.  
  
"Y ... Y ... Yami?"I cried. "What is it, aibou?"he says, still stroking my hair. "W ... w ...will I be alone ... on ... Christmas?"I cry. Yami looks at me strangely. "No, aibou. I'll always be with you, no matter what,"he says, pulling me up onto his lap.  
  
"But ... everyone else said they c-couldn't c-c-come ... "I cried more. Yami sighed. "Aibou, you know I'll always be there for you, right?"he asked me. I couldn't talk, so I nodded. "And when times are down, I'll always be there to comfort you, like now,"said Yami pulling me into a hug.  
  
I suddenly feel a new emotion inside me. I cling to Yami like he's a life line or something. " ... Aibou ..."he starts. "Yami,"I repeat, crying into his chest, harder this time. Yami's face gets a saddened look to it, and then he sits with me, stroking my hair.  
  
''It's going to be all right, aibou,"Yami said. "Don't worry. I won't leave you, no matter what comes up." I looked at Yami with my tear-strained eyes. Yami wiped my tears away. I just hugged him, tighter then before. We sat like that for an hour. Then, we both fell asleep for the whole day and night ...  
  
The next day, I was the first to wake up. I noticed Yami still sleeping so I just rested on him so I wouldn't wake him up. "Thankyou, Yami,"I said. "For staying with me."  
  
A few minutes later, Yami had woken up. We were just about to open our gifts when we heard the doorbell ring nonstop. Yami went to get it.  
  
**3rd Person**  
  
Jou, Chelsea, Kaiba, Seto, Honda, Anzu, Mai and the rest were there. "Guys ... lets surprise Yugi, ok?"said Yami. "Sure,"said Jou and then went to hide. Yami went to get Yugi. "Yugi?"he said. "Yeah, Yami?"Yugi asked. "Come with me,"said Yami and led him out to the kitchen.  
  
"What is it ..."but before he could finish everyone popped out of their hiding places. "Hey, Yugi!!"they all said. I had a frown on before, but it turned into a huge and wide grin. "What are you guys doing here?"I asked, smiling. "Meh, we thought we could squeeze in Christmas to be with the one that brought us all together,"said Jou. Yugi smiled. "Thanks, guys." "Aw, right!"Jou exclaimed. "Lets go open dem presents!" Everyone sweet dropped.Yami and Chelsea sat together, Yugi and Anzu sat together, Ryou and Shizuka sat together, Bakura and Yami Chelsea sat together and Honda and Jou and Mai sat together. Seto and Mokuba also sat together.  
  
I smiled. This really was the best Christmas ever.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
DMGM: Dont ya just wanna go "AWWWWWW?"  
  
All: AWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
DMGM: ~.~ANYWAYS, review! 


End file.
